bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flawed Principle Reihard
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50895 |no = 1249 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 75, 83, 91, 99, 107, 120, 124, 128 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 25, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 104, 109, 114, 120, 124, 128 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 8, 9, 9, 8, 9, 9, 16, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 120, 124, 128, 132 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 13, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A scholar from another world who ended up in Elgaia due to an accident during an experiment. He was discovered by a certain organization while he wandered, lost, and learned about this new world. After hearing of this world's Summoning techniques, he traveled to meet with the head of the Randall Empire's Akras Summoners' Research Lab. While exchanging information he learned of the Mock God Units they were developing, and suggested summoning the souls of gods from his world to place in the vessels. |summon = Observing any and all phenomena with all possible logic. That is the path that leads to the truth. |fusion = Summoning, huh? I wanted to try that, too. I'd love to learn how it's done. |evolution = Contact with other worlds... Curiosity about new technologies... These are sources of fresh progress. | hp_base = 4092 |atk_base = 1625 |def_base = 1698 |rec_base = 1563 | hp_lord = 5904 |atk_lord = 2197 |def_lord = 2317 |rec_lord = 2112 | hp_anima = 6696 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2395 |def_breaker = 2119 |def_guardian = 2515 |rec_guardian = 2013 |def_oracle = 2218 |rec_oracle = 2409 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Returned God's Protection |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & negates all status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Sacred Refraction Seal |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Karmic Rivalry |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, slightly reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 1 turn & hugely boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 10% HP to Def, 10% reduction & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 50894 |evointo = 50896 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *Despite the description of Sacred Refraction Seal, Reihard's BB has only 11 hits |incorrectinfo = 1 |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Reihard2 }}